New Teammates: Young Justice
by Full-blood
Summary: New teammates again thinks Wally. Uggh i hope they aren't as bad as Artemis.


New Teammates: Young Justice

{}this means they are talking in a language they can't understand.

Batman's POV

"Team I have called you here today to tell you that we are getting new team members." I said. I looked around at the young league's faces to see what they thought. Most of them were like really. While Miss Martians face was excited.

"Really?" Wally asked, "Do we have to get more?"

"Yes. They are all sisters and are in high school they are strong fighters. They are right over there." with that I left to get the girls to introduce them to the league.

Megan (Miss Martian) POV

"Ugh more new team mates." Wally complained.

"Common Wally they might be nice." I suggested.

He just shrugged.

As if right on cue four girls walked in at once. The tallest one was skinny and wore skinny jeans and a tank top with a jacket over it. She had blondish hair and bluish grey eyes and looked relatively normal.

The second tallest was wearing short athletic shorts and you could tell she was the sporty one. She was also wearing an "I LOVE LAX" t-shirt with sandals. She had Carmel colored hair with red and gold highlights her eyes were hard to explain. You couldn't really tell what color they were it's like they kept changing.

The second smallest one was wearing capris and a t- shirt. She had sandals on and was staring into space. She had black hair with brownish green eyes and was Asian while her other 3 sisters were all European.

The shortest one might be the second shortest but was slumping so you couldn't tell. She was the oldest one in the group. She had dark brown really curly hair and silverish gold eyes with an elbow length tee and was wearing flare jeans.

The shortest one introduced herself first. "Hi I'm Michelle I'm also the eldest and most responsible of my sisters." she said.

Then the second shortest introduced herself. "I'm Vaishnavi the second eldest and the least shy in the family." she said.

Then the tallest introduced herself. "I'm Emma I'm 3rd eldest or 2nd youngest." she said.

The second tallest then said in a very obviously shy voice," I'm Clair I'm the youngest and I'm the shiest."

"Until you get to know her then it's kind of hard to miss her mouth," Vaishnavi mumbled. She and Clair looked at each other and started laughing.

"True, true," Clair said. When they calmed back down I introduced the rest of the team.

I said," hi I'm miss Martian or Megan that's super boy or Conner that aqua lad or Kaldur that's kid flash or Wally this is Artemis and that's robin or dick. "

Vaishnavi said, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," I replied.

"Shit we have to go there is a monster outside." Clair said though I couldn't understand her because she was speaking in a dead language. "As much as I would like to stay and chat we have to take care of something outside. Unless my sisters want me to take care of it alone?"

{What is it?} Michelle asked.

{Two Cyclopes} I replied.

{How about Vaishnavi goes with you} Michelle said.

{Okay} we both said.

"What weapon do you want?" Clair asked Vaishnavi.

"Sword," she replied. Clair pulled out a sword from the band on her arm and handed it to Vaishnavi.

"Be back in 5," Clair shouted over her shoulder.

-5 minutes later-

Aqua lad's POV

Clair came in covered in some goo while her sister Vaishnavi was laughing her head off.

"What happened?" Michelle asked.

"It sneezed on me." Clair replied. All of a sudden her other two sisters Burt out laughing.

Clair looked mad then got a devilish smile on her face then out of no were a spout of came out cleaning Clair off while keeping her dry and spraying the snotty water at her sister.

Clair burst out laughing while the rest of my team mates turned towards me.

"Since when can you do that?" Wally asked me.

I was about to answer when Clair interrupted me. "He can't," she said.

"Then who. . ?" robin asked.

"Me," Clair interrupted again.

"How?" I asked.

"Umm..." she mumbled.

"Our dad taught us," Vaishnavi said.

"Who's your dad?" Megan asked.

"That's classified information." Emma said.

"What about your mom?" robin asked.

"That's also classified." Michelle said.

-Robin POV-

"Well where do you live." I asked. These girls were just too secretive.

They looked at me then burst out laughing. "Oh you were serious," Clair said. "Well we live on the streets or at a camp for people like us."

"What do you mean people like you?" I asked.

As if on timing red tornado walked and asked the girls if it was their training time. They all ran towards the training arena then red tornado turned to us and said," common you have to watch these girls fight."

We followed her into the arena and the four sisters were there Michelle and Emma with armor on and Vaishnavi and Clair with none.

"First Michelle against Emma." Clair said. Then asked," What weapon do you want?"

"Since I can't aim for my life then I'll take a sword." Emma said.

"I'll have a sword to make it fair," Michelle said.

"K," Clair said. Then she reached into her arm band and pulled out two swords. "Fight" she yelled.

They started fighting and Michelle won when Clair finally instructed her to go for the chink in Emma's armor.

"Why did you want us to see that?" I asked RT.

"I want you to see what is coming up." RT replied.

Clair and Vaishnavi got up to fight no armor with just swords. "Ready?" Clair asked.

"You bet," Vaishnavi said.

Then they started fighting. They went really fast then all of a sudden Clair did a back flip kicked Vaishnavi in the jaw. When she landed she took out a bow and arrows and started firing them at Vaishnavi.

Vaishnavi dodged them all then got Clair in the side with her sword. Clair kicked the sword out of Vaishnavi hand and shot fire at her. Vaishnavi blocked it with water then Clair pulled out a knife and got Vaishnavi in the side and upper arm.

"Fight over!" Michelle yelled.

Both Clair and Vaishnavi groaned.

"Really," Clair said," we just got to the easy level and you stopped us."

"Common Clair it was still a good fight none the less," Vaishnavi said.

"Fine," Clair muttered.

"Sorry about that Clair has anger management issues," Michelle informed us.

Clair, Emma and Vaishnavi cracked up at this.

-Super boy's POV-

"why are you all laughing? Anger management issues are not funny." I asked.

"No it's not it's just the way Michelle worded it the rest of my sisters call it something else." Clair said.

"What do you call it?" asked Megan.

"Having a little fire problem," Clair replied.

All of a sudden bat man walked in "to bed all of you. You are starting school in two days. All of you." he said.

"What?" Clair shouted. "No I'm not going to school I have already graduated from college no way I'm going back to high school."

Michelle told Clair," look at it this way you won't have to study now."

"Fine I'll go." Clair said.

"Yey mom gets to pick out our clothes." Emma said.

"Noooooo," Clair and Michelle said at once.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"Nothing," Michelle said.

"You all will be taking ancient Greece as your language and for information on ancient Greek gods." batman said.

"Yes easy A," Clair and Vaishnavi said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll find out later," Emma said.

{Emma Vaishnavi we have to get super boy and Megan together and Artemis and Wally also} Clair said although I couldn't understand her.

"What did you just say?" Megan asked.

"Nothing important," three of the four sisters said.

"Did I not make myself clear I said go to bed," batman said. "Clair Vaishnavi you will be sharing a room next to Emma and Michelle."

"Okay," Emma said and Clair, Vaishnavi, and Emma left.

Michelle's POV

"You've killed us all," I told batman.

"You girls need to learn to work with one another," batman said.

"We have had over 300 billion years to do that. We all work fine together but you never know what Clair and Vaishnavi are doing for all you know they could be plotting people's deaths," I said.

"I'm not changing. What I said goes," batman said.

"Fine," I replied and walked off.

Wally's POV

"What's up with Emma and her sisters?" I asked.

"Wally don't be so mean," Megan said.

"Well..." I asked batman.

"Are they insane?" Kaldur asked.

"Clair is mentally unstable so just don't make her mad." batman said.

"I doubt she is worse than super boy when he gets mad." I said.

"No she is worse," black canary said coming in from nowhere.

"Why what does she do and how do you know her?" Artemis asked.

"Those will be answered in due time," she said.

"I thought I said bed," batman said.

We then scattered going home or going to sleep.

Black Canary's POV

The next day it was about 10 am and I was going to go wake up the new members who were conveniently my half-sisters or at least Michelle and Clair were because my dad was Apollo.

I heard someone come in and saw Clair. Clair turned and asked," BC is that you?"

She ran up and gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. So what were you heading to do?"

I said," I was going to wake you up for training."

"Oh sorry we already trained we should've asked you to come for the archery part but I didn't know you were here." Clair said.

"It's fine you can just watch everyone else train," I said.

-5 minutes later-

"Before we start training Clair is going to tell you what she did to train this morning," I said.

"well first I ran like 10 miles with Vaishnavi, so not that long, then I played lacrosse one on one with Michelle then I tried to help Emma with her aim then I did regular combat with Vaishnavi and then did power training with Michelle. So not that much." Clair said.

"That's not much?" robin asked.

"No actually that was the usual easy usually my sisters and I train all day or at least me and Vaishnavi do," Clair said.

"Let's get on with training Clair would you care to join us?" black canary asked.

"Well I don't have anything to do today except ... Crap," she said.

"Who did you lose a bet with?" I asked.

{your dad} she said.

"Hahaha what do you have to do?" I asked.

"Sing at a concert," she said.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha," she laughed hysterically.

"Ha-ha," Clair said sarcastically. "Just get back to training."

"Fine," I replied.

"Today we are going to be working on fighting without powers." I said.

"Ugh do we have to?" Wally complained.

"Yes you do." I said. "Clair would you like to explain how important it is to be able to fight without using your powers."

"Well there have been quite a few times were I have been in the situation in which I can't use my powers," Clair said. "Like the time the world was gonna end and I didn't have my powers and I had to defeat my dad."

"Why…?" Emma asked coming in the room.

"Didn't I tell you to never ask about that?" Clair said.

"Yeah but we all know I'm the only one who ever listens to that stuff," Michelle said.

"Yeah 'cause I defiantly don't listen to that, but then what person with a seven year old mind would," Vaishnavi said.

"I know right. All my teachers expect me to listen and sit still with the grades I get but no. Anyone with dyslexia, ADHD, and ADD is not going to sit still let alone pay attention." Clair said.

"Clair off topic come on pay attention." I said.

"You know I'm never gonna pay attention fully unless it is on something I like," Clair said.

"And you like training what a quinky dink," I said.

"She does have a point Clair," Emma said.

"Shut up," Clair said. "Okay onto to training."

"So Clair you go against Wally. Vaishnavi and super boy, Michelle you and Megan, and Emma and Artemis," I said.

"Why isn't Clair go against super boy?" Vaishnavi complained.

"Cause you know that I just got that scratch on my back," Clair said.

"Well then why don't you heal it?" Emma asked.

{Cause I will not heal myself and watch my people suffer at the same time} Clair said.

"Oh well that makes sense," Emma said.

"So Clair you and Wally should go first," I said.

They got into positions to fight.

"I don't hit girls," Wally said.

"Well then that should make this even easier," Clair said.

Someone walked in and went," Ohhhhhhh,"

Clair rolled her eyes and said," Hey Brian."

"Hey. Dude she just dissed you saying you're not as strong as her," Brian said.

"We all know it's true though," I said.

"Yeah, people who know her so but these people sadly don't," Sam replied.

"For once you make sense," Clair said.

"Hardy Har Har," Brian laughed sarcastically

Wally's POV

Okay so they tell me I have to fight a girl and I'm like wow I don't fight girls then she dissed me this is just getting personal.

So I hear the bell go ding signaling the beginning of the fight.

I get ready to run at her with supersonic speed even though we weren't supposed to use our powers, this was just to personal, and knock her on her butt but for once in my life I was too slow.

Next thing I knew she was holding onto my arms her foot on my head with my face pressed against the ground.

"You're not too good at fighting are you?" she asked.

I couldn't find anything to say and in the back round I hear robin say, "for once Wally is speech less."

"Shut up," I muttered.

"So Brian why are you here?" Clair asked.

"The war has ended and all have been healed," he reported.

Clair's face lit up and she ran over and gave Brian a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"Does that mean you can finally heal yourself?" Vaishnavi asked.

Clair nodded and said," already have."

"I am confused," I said.

"Well that's too bad," Black Canary said.

"You're acting differently," robin said.

{He's on to us RUN} Clair said.

"Ha ha very funny Clair," black Canary said.

"That's me funny Clair," she said.

{And you're my funny Clair} Brian said.

"Awwwww," Emma said.

"Shut up Emma," Clair said.

"Wait what did he say?" I asked.

"None of ya beeswax," Clair said.

"Gosh Clair you are always gonna act like a seven year old," Vaishnavi said.

"Not true. I act younger sometimes and in war I act a lot older," Clair said.

"She's right for once," Michelle said.

"Common Clair it's two hours before show time," Emma said.

"No I don't wanna wear no makeup," Clair said.

"Common Clair it was part of the bet," Emma said.

"Fine," Clair sighed.

"Yippee," Emma said.

"So where are you performing at?" Megan asked.

"I don't know," Clair said.

"It's at town green," Emma said.

"Oh yeah," Clair said remembering.

"May we come?" Megan asked.

"Sure I don't see why not, but to warn ya I'm not that good of a singer and I don't sing original music," Clair said.

"Well then I don't see why we should go," I said.

"There are cute girls," Brian said.

I popped my head up man they used my weaknesses against me," fine I'll go," I said.

"great well I have to go my mom is a perfectionist when it comes to makeup and clothes so Brian knows where the town green is and he'll take you there when it's time," Clair said.

Clair's POV

"OMZ I hate dresses," I said.

"Well you were the one to sing Adele so suck it up," my mom Aphrodite said.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Done," she finally said and just in time five minutes before show.

My dad was going to be playing piano for me because he wanted my singing to sound as good as possible. When I said my singing wasn't that good it was a lie because apparently everyone thinks that I am like super good at singing, but I just push myself really hard so I don't think I sound good.

I walked on stage and was ready to sing.

I walked on to the middle of the stage to the microphone and said," hey my name is Clair and tonight I will be singing someone like you by Adele and then rolling in the deep also by Adele."

"I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"

Yeah.

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

"Now rolling in the deep,"

"There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

See how I'll leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch

And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one of you

And I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Making a home down there

As mine sure won't be shared

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

The scars of your love remind me of us

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

But you played it with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door

Count your blessings to find what you look for

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold

You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

We could have had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

It all, it all, it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

But you played it

You played it

You played it

You played it to the beat."

I finished and everyone was clapping. I bowed then walked back stage to get out of this horrible dress.

Brian's POV

"That was great Clair," I said coming up and giving her a kiss.

"Thanks lets go back to base I know Michelle, Vaishnavi, and Emma are already back there," she said.

"Okay," it agreed, "common let's go."

Wally's POV

"I thought you said you were a bad singer," I said to Clair.

"Well I am in comparison to some of my half siblings," Clair said.

"Who are some of your step siblings?" I asked.

"Kesha and famous singers, rappers, and musicians like that," she said.

I was gonna ask more questions when the alarm blared.

Only Clair and her sisters went so naturally I followed them hid in a corner where no one would see me.

"They are trying to take over the world again," batman said.

"Not again," Clair, her sisters and Brian complained.

"Who," black canary asked coming in.

"Our parents," Clair said.

"Good ones?" she asked.

"No. Roman, Greek and Egyptian gods of evil have teamed up to take over the world," Clair said.

"Your parents are Gods?" I yelled.

THE END


End file.
